


Facing Defeat

by rosenkrone



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This certainly wasn't one of her better days. Kazuma x Ayano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Ayano refused to look at Kazuma as he patiently bandaged her hand. He hadn't said a word about the incident, which surprised her. It had been embarrassing, to say the least. Being caught off guard when she was the successor to the Kannagi family and the wielder of Enraiha was unacceptable. To be defeated in front of Kazuma was even worse.

With a low growl, Ayano formed a fist with the hand being bandaged. A yelp escaped as the action set off an explosion of pain within her hand. Kazuma sighed, muttering something that sounded like 'so impatient.'

Ayano flushed, leaning forward to hide her face behind her hair. This certainly wasn't one of her better days.

Kazuma straightened out Ayano's hand and she bit down the urge to yell out. Glancing at him from under the fringe of her bangs, she was surprised to see an almost worried look on his normally smirking face. He carefully fixed the bandages, lightly testing to make sure they were secure but not too tight and Ayano found herself looking away once more. Too much had happened and Ayano was beginning to feel drained on top of her embarrassment.

When he finished, Kazuma cleared his throat, helping her to stand. Silently, they made their way back to the Kannagi household. As they neared the main gate, Kazuma lightly placed his hand on Ayano's shoulder, making her stop.

"You did well, considering the circumstances." His eyes traveled down the length of her school uniform and he sighed. "But you really should think of wearing something under that."

Ayano's eye twitched and she balled her good hand into a fist. With a growl, she socked Kazuma as hard as she could in the shoulder and stormed off. She was so caught up in her rage that she didn't see the relieved look wash over Kazuma's face, quickly replaced by a satisfied smirk.


End file.
